The Clique: Voyager and Deep Space Nine Addition
by TrekkieBaby
Summary: You know what a clique is right? Well, what if the female members of Voyager and DS9 formed their own clique at age 16? What would it be like? Crushes and Gossip and iPADDs oh my!


IN THIS STORY THE PAST NO LONGER MATTERS!!!

The Clique: Voyager & Deep Space Nine Addiction

_**Chapter One: Part One**_

"Ehmagawd!" said Kathryn as she checked her messages. "This is _nawt_ happening!"

The message on he iPADD said:

**BajorBabe: Kotay is in front of schl! B redy 4 action!**

Sixteen year old Kathryn slid on her caramel coloring riding boots, grabbed her handbag, and headed out the door. She was going to school in style. She had on curve-hugging Blank Denim skinny jeans, a thigh-skimming turquoise silk tank, and ah-v course, her gorgeous red hair skimmed over her shoulders. She was ready for Kotay.

As she stepped out side for the morning shuttle she saw Nerys waiting for her with a skim milk, whip cream topped, mocha in her right hand. Kathryn grabbed the mocha and thanked her friend.

_**Chapter One: Part Two**_

Nerys looked outside the window of her ratty apartment. She saw Kotay headed for school. "I better tell Kathryn," she mumbled to her self as she got out her iPADD. She sent Kathryn the message and waited for a response.

**QueenKath: OMG! No way! I b ther soon!**

Nerys smiled as she put on her lucky bracelet. Her crush, Odo, had given it to her for her birthday and she never went anywhere with out it. Of course, she told Kathryn that it was from some famous Bajoran singer. Kathryn would _nawt_ approve of her Beta crushing on an LTI; it was unheard of!

After all, they barely even talked to LTIs, much less _crush_ on them! She had to keep her crush a secret. It was ah-vious that Kathryn and Kotay were made for each other because they are Alphas and that's why.

She checked herself in the mirror. Her boy-cut, reddish, brownish, hair was perfect. She had black, pencil straight, pants and a white chic shirt. She was diggin' the look.

**DaxxyDollFace: Latte-Breakfast Lobster-Lunch Going to schl is your crush!**

**BajorBabe: Sht-up! U cant let Kath here u!**

**DaxxyDollFace: Just a mesge! No dig deal! Hehe**

Nerys just laughed and put the iPADD in her purse. She walked out the apartment and headed for Kathryn's house. If Kathryn _ever_ got word that Nerys lived in this ratty apartment then he would be beyond LTI, she would be ruined! And _that_ was not on her schedule. She picked her and Kathryn up some mochas and headed for the mansion.

_**Chapter One: Part Three**_

Jadzia let out a loud burp. "I beat you that time!" she said to her dad.

"It's a proud day when a daughter beats her father in a burping competition!" He hugged his little girl as she headed off for school.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" she said as she left the mansion. Her house was only a couple blocks away so she walked to school. That was where she spotted Worf. He was the cute Klingon boy! Oh, Jadzia loved the way he got angry at the littlest things! He looked beyond cute when he was frustrated!

Then she spotted her best friend's crush. She didn't understand why Nerys wouldn't just tell Kathryn, but it was her choice. She sent her friend a text and moved on to the front doors. She didn't go in; she just sat on the bench and waited.

With her beautiful brown hair down for once she sat down carefully. She didn't want the wrinkle her clothes. She had black stockings that came up to her knees, a brown knee length skirt that complemented her eyes, and I light pink tank that said 'In Charge!' She was ready for anything.

_**Chapter One: Part Four**_

Annika (or Seven, as her friends called her) was walking down the stairs. Her high heals clicked on the wooden floor as she stepped off of the stairs and onto the floor.

Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and her light blue blouse had just the right amount of buttoned buttons. She was a black mini-skirt and some high fish nets. She had it going on. She said bye to her parents and left the house.

**CutieW/Ridges: Hey 7, bring me my gloss bac! Cya l8r!**

She reached into the purse to make sure the gloss was there. Of course it was. She was the 'perfect girl'.

_**Chapter One: Part Five**_

B'Elanna reached the door before she realized that her lips were naked; glossless. She tried to remember what had happened to it. Oh ya, she had let Seven barrow it! She grabbed her iPADD and sent her a message.

**Lucky#7: I got the gloss.**

B'Elanna sighed with relief and waited for Kathryn to show up. She let her mind wonder and started to think about Tom. Tom was so cute…but so annoying…but so cute... She couldn't decide if she liked him or not. He was the captain of piloting team and he could make her laugh like no one else.

Tom…that was her last thought before the shuttle came to pick her up.


End file.
